The Right Thing
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Regulus knows what has to be done. He visits his favorite cousin, trying to find the courage to be a better man.


_For the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Writing Club, "We Know" ("Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?")_

 _Family Day Event (Black family)_

 _Word Count: 747_

* * *

Regulus feels sick when Kreacher finishes his dreadful tale of the cave. He shivers even though flames dance in the fireplace, and he knows that the sudden chill has nothing to do with the temperature.

"Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?" he asks, wrapping his arms around himself as though he's trying to hold himself together.

"If Master Regulus wishes," the elf answers.

Regulus hesitates. He knows what has to be done. Part of him wants to send the elf away to tell the world of the Dark Lord's wicked plot. But what good will that do? Exposing his master would mean signing his own death sentence.

"Master Regulus?"

"I wish it," Regulus says. "It's an order."

Kreacher nods before offering Regulus a polite bow. "Does Master Regulus need anything else?"

Regulus' lips quirk, but he can't bring himself to smile. He waves a dismissive hand. "I will call you if I need you."

The elf bows before disappearing from the room with a _pop._ Once he's alone again, Regulus paces the length of the room, sucking in shaky breath after shaky breath. He fumbles for a moment before plucking a cigarette from the pack in his shirt pocket. Most days, nicotine and cold menthol are the only things that seem to ease his mind; he hopes tonight is not an exception.

He tucks the filter between his lips, pausing in his pacing only to light the other end. Inhaling deeply, he resumes.

His mind races as he turns Kreacher's story over in his mind again and again. The locket… He has to get the locket.

At least, that would be the right thing to do. The noble thing.

 _Noble._ Under different circumstances, he might laugh. After all, Gryffindors like Sirius are noble. Regulus has proven to be anything but.

Not for the first time, Regulus wishes there is no tension between him and his brother. Sirius would know what to do. Regulus wouldn't have to carry this burden alone.

He sighs. Maybe he can't talk to his brother, but at least he can reach out to someone.

…

"It's me. I'm not going to hurt you," Regulus says.

Shock flickers over Andromeda's face; she draws her wand. Regulus can hardly blame her. With all the recent attacks, why would she trust her cousin, a known Death Eater. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

Regulus hesitates. He's always loved Andromeda. If he's honest, she's his favorite cousin. When he was a child, they would sit by the fire and talk about anything and everything. He wishes he could do that now. This secret that he carries is weighing him down, and it would be a relief to share it with someone.

But he can't. It doesn't matter how great the temptation is. It would be cruel and unfair to drag Andromeda into his troubles. She has a family now, a daughter to worry about. How can he even think about placing this on her?

"I just wanted to know that you're okay," he says quietly.

"So you break into my home at two in the morning?"

He chuckles. "Two o'clock coffee break. Still hasn't changed."

She glances at the mug in her hand, a smile tugging at her lips. "A letter would have been nice." She lifts her gaze to his, and Regulus flinches. "Something is bothering you."

"Do you still talk to Sirius?"

"Of course."

Regulus wrings his hands together nervously. "Can you give him a message from me? Tell him… Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't be more like him."

The concern in her gentle eyes is too much for Regulus to take. When she moves toward him, he backs away, shaking his head. He's said enough, and he cannot stay; he cannot risk getting too comfortable and telling her the truth.

"Be safe, Andi," he says quietly. "You were always my favorite."

Before she can speak, he flees.

…

"Master Regulus has called for Kreacher?" the elf asks, offering Regulus a quick bow of his head.

Regulus swallows dryly. His plan is crazy, maybe even suicidal. But he has to do something. He has to fight.

He's long since become disillusioned with the Dark Lord. The allure of being a Death Eater has faded, and he's discovered he really doesn't have the stomach for it.

He's made a mistake. And maybe he will die tonight, but he will die seeking redemption.

"I want to see the cave, Kreacher."


End file.
